1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel drive apparatus, and particularly, to a display panel drive apparatus based on a time-divisional drive method.
2. Description of Related Art
An LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) controller driver IC (Integrated Circuit) for use with mobile phones normally includes a plurality of source drive circuits (source drivers).
As a circuit for generating a power supply for allowing the plurality of source drivers to operate, a booster circuit is normally employed. Here, in association with the behavior of a clock being input to the booster circuit, ripples undesirably occur in the output of the booster circuit. In some cases, the ripples may affect the output of the source drivers.
For example, a technique is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-53776, being directed to reduce the effect of ripples occurring in the output voltage from the booster circuit to source drivers. In the technique shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-53776, a switching element for the booster circuit operates in a blank period as to a horizontal drive signal for one frame. Thus, noises attributed to the switching operation of the booster circuit are prevented from appearing on the screen.
On the other hand, as a method for driving a display panel employing liquid crystal, it has recently been proposed to time-divisionally drive RGB in one horizontal period.